trashpastafandomcom-20200215-history
Stay Out of Pumpkin House
STAY OUT OF PUMPKIN HOUSE - #7 ---- There's this mysterious house located outside of town in the middle of nowhere. It's been abandoned for years, and the people who've visited it have never returned. It's said that the owner of the house loved pumpkins so much, that he devoted the entire house to them. So much so, that it's rumored that they even turned into a pumpkin themselves. Do I believe in this rumor? I don't believe that the owner turned into a pumpkin, but I do believe that the house is overrun by pumpkins. Me and my best friend (Jewarw Bwose) are thinking about checking-out the house. So It'll be interesting to see what we'll find. School was just let out, and I saw Jeware walking down the hallway. "So, have you decided if you want to go or not?" I asked Jeware while walking down the hallway. "Oh, the pumpkin house?" Jeware asked. "Yeah, I got nothing else better to do, let's go." "Great! When should we head out there?" I asked. "Um... Now, I guess." Jeware replied. "Now?" I protested. "I got a a lot of homework to do, but I guess that can wait." Me and Jeware left the school building, and headed for the pumpkin house. "Are you sure this is it?" Jeware asked, as we pulled up to the dirt-road near the house. "Yes, this is it. The pumpkin house." I answered. We got out of the car, and approached the front patio. "Man, this floor is so old. The creaking is super loud." Jeware exclaimed. "How old is this place anyway? When was it abandoned?" he asked. "Well over 12 years now." I answered. "This place is giving me the creeps already, and we haven't even entered yet!" I expressed. We walked in. The couch was all torn-up, with bugs crawling in and out of it. The paintings on the walls were crooked, and some even on the floor. There were "pumpkin" vines covering up drawers, and the ceiling. It was quite a disturbing sight to behold. We decided to check out some of the rooms. We went down the hallway, and went to the room on the left. It seemed to be a bedroom. There was a torn-up mattress in a bed frame. The drawers missing containers, and beat down. The closet doors off the wall, and on the floor. What happened to this place? While looking around the room, I heard a shriek come from Jeware. "AGH! What is that thing!?" "What are you talking about? What did you see?" I asked. "Under the bed..." He answered. I looked under the bed, and there was a decomposing racoon carcass. "Really? All over that?" I asked disappointed. "Well, I guess you're right. But still, it freaked me out because I only got a brief glimpses of it." Jeware explained. We searched the room further, until I noticed something. "Hey, come check this out." I told Jeware. It was a book case filled with brown leather covered. There was a piece of paper taped to the front of them. On the paper went something like this: "PJ 11/8/03 - Research". These are journals! Me and Jeware skimmed through a lot of them out of curiosity. I'll share a little of what I read. "Plant containment has been giving perplex results as of late. Giving it the Weuraiant chemical makes the activity more common. Bone pedals are moving, progress going smoothly. A few more tests, and it goes to the green house." What could this all mean? It sounds like to me that a scientist (the former house owner) is doing experiments on plants (probably pumpkin plants.) "Okay, I am officially creeped out." Jeware expressed freaked out. "We need to leave! I can't take this anymore!" He explained some more. "What about the greenhouse the journals mentioned? We need to go there." I explained to Jeware. Jeware stood there nervously. "Okay, but, it's the LAST room we'll visit. Okay?" Jeware demanded. "Okay, but let's just check out one more room in the hallway before we go to the greenhouse." I explained. The next room we went to was... the bathroom. The sink was completely ripped out, but the toilet seemed to be in tacked. The shower was covered in pumpkin vines. There was even a hole in the ceiling where the shower was, with huge vines leading up to it. "Can we please just get to the greenhouse?" Jeware said nervously. "Okay, chicken." I said to Jeware as I rolled my eyes. We went to the east hallway. At the end is supposedly where the stairs were. We reached the end, and the stairs were completely destroyed. There was no way we could walk on it. Then I remembered the bathroom. "Hey, I have an Idea. Follow me!" I explained to Jeware. We went back to the bathroom, and I explained my idea to Jeware. "Let's climb those vines. It seems to lead to the second floor!" I explained. "Pfft, there's no way I'm going up there!" Jeware replied back in fear. "Fine. I'll go alone." I said back in a miffed tone. I climbed the vines, and reached to some kind of room. The pale vines got my hand covered in yellow stuff. It was very sticky too. Yuck. One of the vines even caught my arm, which I had to pull out my pocket knife to cut off. The room had yet another bed, with a desk next to it. Near the vine entrance was another desk, but with experiment bottles on them, and some papers. I approached the desk next to the bed. On it was papers... lots of papers. Above the desk was a big painting of pumpkins. Figures. Anyway, the papers had a bunch of big scribbles on them. There was really nothing else interesting in the room, say for some shady looking VHS tapes on the desk. But they also had scribbles on them. I grabbed a VHS tape, and put it in my bag. I'll review the tape when we go home. I'm quite curious about it. But who knows, it could just be about boring plant stuff. Oh well. I climbed down the huge vines, and found my self in the bathroom again as usual. But Jeware wasn't in the room. "Uh, where did he go?" I thought to myself. Eh, maybe he went to go check out some other rooms. I traveled down the hallway, calling out for Jeware's name. Minutes go by, no answer. I was staring to get worried. I then came across an open door on the left side on the wall. Jeware must've went in there! I quickly went inside the room. Inside was a staircase leading down. It was completely covered in pumpkin vines, so I had to watch my step. Man, what happened to this place? How did pumpkin grow everywhere? Is that even possible? I had so many questions about this place, to the point I started to get creeped out more and more. I followed down the long staircase, still calling out for Jeware's name. He has to be in here somewhere... but why isn't he answering if he was? The staircase finally ended. It led to a very, very dark room. I could hardly see anything. There's gotta be a light in here somewhere... I really should have brought a flashlight. Still calling out for Jeware's name, I found a light source to my left. It lead to a room filled with shelves with all kinds of pots that held plants in them. A lot of them were dead. There were even some "pumpkin guts" hanging from the shelves... gross. In between the shelves near the ceiling was a bright blue light. Wait a second... If this place has been abandoned for years, then how is there a light still on? Jeware must've turned it on somehow... At least I hope. I went out of the plant room, and back to where the staircase were. There seemed to be a door on the front of the wall. How come I never noticed that? There wasn't a door knob, rather a door handle instead. Kind of like a dungeon. Jeware has to be in here... He has to be. I opened the door. Darkness. Complete silence. I stood there for a few seconds... "Jeware...?" I called. "Jeware isn't here anymore." I gasped, and jumped back. "Who-who said that?!?" I cried. All of a sudden, a light appears... revealing something horrible. It was some kind of giant plant that resembled a pumpkin. It was moving its limbs from side-to-side with its giant drooling mouth open. "You heard me." the beast said. "Jeware... isn't here anymore." "What are you, and what have you done with Jeware!?" I cried in shock. "He's having fun... with me!" the plant monster cackled. I then felt vines wrap around my feet. I gasped loudly. I tried to fight the vines off, which resulted in me falling to the floor. I was getting dragged to the plant monster! I heard the plant monster cackle furiously as I was getting dragged to it. "If you want to see Jeware again, then you're going to have to play with me for awhile!" The plant monster chocked. "Let me go, let me go, let me go!" I screamed. More vines started slowly reaching up to my arms. And at that moment, I realized I had that pocket knife in my pocket. I pulled it out, and started cutting the vines. Green blood started oozing out, as the plant monster screamed in pain. It's blood curdling scream was so loud, my ear drums started to ring. I broke free from its wrath, and ran out of the room shutting the door behind me. I sat down, trying to process what all just happened and to catch my breath. But then I started to hear things moving. It sounded like it was coming from the plant room. I got up to go see what it was. There were vines moving all around the room, knocking stuff over from the shelves. One object that caught my eye that fell down was a tank that said "PLANT KILLER". I knew what to do right then in there... but I need to over come these killer vines somehow. I charged through the vines, but this caused me to trip. But I managed to grab a hold of the plant killer. I turned on the nozzle, and started spraying down the vines. They all shriveled up, and turned black. "Yes!" I shouted in victory. Now all I need to do is to kill that stupid plant monster thing. I busted down the door, and there were vines everywhere. All moving too. I started spraying the plant killer everywhere, and watched as the vines died. One by one. I made it to the plant monster. It started making weird noises, like it was in pain. I sprayed it in its mouth, and it started coughing. Badly. It even started to cough up what seemed to be pumpkin guts covered in a green substance. I then threw the plant killer into its pumpkin like mouth. I watched as the plant monster started chewing on the tank. It stared screaming in agony. Smoke quickly covered the room, and the monster's appearance started to look moist and wet. It's like it was melting! The room got so foggy, that I couldn't see the monster anymore. But I could here its agonizing screaming still. After a few minutes, the room started to clear up. The plant monster was completely melted, with its remains still on the floor. But there was a human-like figure in its place. It was like a human... but its skin looked like it was made out of tree bark, and it was covered in melted orange vines. That's not Jeware... is it? I looked away from the body on the floor, and I saw Jeware! He was had his head burried in his arms sitting on the floor behind where the plant monster used to be. "Jeware!" I shouted happily. He looked up at me with fear in his eyes. "What happened? Are you okay? Please tell me!" I demanded. "Yeah, I'm fine... I heard noises coming from here, so I checked it out. Then out of no where, this giant plant thing grabs me and attached me to the wall behind it." he explained. "Oh, well, are you okay? Did it hurt you?" I asked concernedly. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." he announced. "Good. We should get out of here... but what is that body on the floor?" I wondered. "It's probably the scientist... he must've turned into the plant monster. And when you melted the monster, he restored to his 'normal' self." Jeware theorized. "Wow. That could very well be the case." I replied. "Do you think he's alive?" Jeware asked. "I don't think we want to find out. Let's just get out of here!" I said. Me and Jeware quickly left the house. I got home, so relieved to be alive. I jumped on my bed facing frontwards, closing my eyes. I then felt something fall out of my bag. It was the VHS tape I took from the house. Might as well watch it, I guess. I got out the VHS player, and put the dusty tape in it. Static appeared for a few seconds, then the film started. The quality was granny, and there was constant static. But I could make out what as going on. There seemed to be a man in a lab coat, ejecting something in his left arm. After ejecting it, he drops the shot, and starts holding his left arm in pain. He then slowly looks at the camera. He approaches it, and points his left arm to the front of the screen. There was green goop leaking out of his arm... and there seemed to be small little vines coming out of it too. Then the film ends. I ejected the tape, and threw it in my closet. Yeah, that tree-like body I saw laying on the floor in that house was definitely the former owner of the house. I don't know how I'm going to sleep tonight after going with that I been through today. I then felt my vibrate. It was a text message was from Jeware. There was a picture attached to it. It was a picture of his leg... With green goop, and vines coming out of it. The text said: "Help me." Category:Houses/Buildings Category:Abandoned Category:Plants Category:Monsters Category:Twist Ending